herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mirror M
(More information on Mirror M located on the Villains Fanon Wiki.) Currently an idle passerby at Shiramu Inc., Mirror M simply stands on the sidelines without directly getting involved in the conflict that the story focuses on. He only generally shows himself to characters who are new to Shiramu Inc. and have no knowledge of him, and thus one of the first part of their jobs is to be introduced to Mirror M without freaking out. Mirror M's past is rather shady to those who are not aware of how he was created to begin with, and it's very difficult to pinpoint who originally created Mirror M within the logic of the story itself, and as a result, Mirror M is an enigma of a character with a past that cannot properly be explained. Appearance Mirror M, at first glance, appears to be a standard Bomberman related OC. However, there is much more to him than that. Mirror M's backstory involves him being a genetic chimera of several Bomberman characters, mixed in with the DNA of several characters from Digimon, Dragon Ball Z, The X-Men, Star Fox, and possibly several others mixed into his genetic structure as well. Mirror M, as a result, has no actual parent from which he was birthed from, and was created entirely in a test tube laboratory, where the intentions of Mirror M's design was to create the absolute strongest lifeform physically possible. The creators did not know of how well they had horrifyingly succeeded, for an omnidirectional explosion emitted by Mirror M upon his awakening from the finished development allowed for Mirror M to completely demolish the laboratory he came from, and escape completely undetected into the depths of space. Within his chest, there exists a unique organ in his body that disintegrates all matter surrounding Mirror M for a good 10 miles, and converts it into pure energy, from which Mirror M absorbs and then unleashes as an omnidirectional explosion with a blast radius so massive it can be seen from clear orbit of any planet it occurs on. Personality Not much is known about Mirror M's personality aside from what he showcases in the first panels he's made appearances in for Bomberman Classic; the first time he's seen, he's simply lounging against a pillar in Grandis's office, but does nothing else. In the next page, Mirror M's evolved form is used as a temporary disguise as one of the many beastly statues and artwork that Grandis owns, and Kurobon's own curiosity has him staring too much at Mirror M, triggering a rather hostile response from Mirror M. However, Mirror M is shown to have a sarcastic and fun side when he remarks about Centauri's playful nature, but never shows this around anybody else. In the next page to be uploaded for Bomberman Classic, Mirror M is briefly seen showcasing some of his powers by forcing a rampaging Kaiju seen outside of Grandis's window into retreat from the city, though this is blissfully ignored by Grandis and the other main characters, and is treated more as a background event. However, it does appear that if any of Grandis's forces are idle or outside of their shifts, Mirror M will sometimes take their places if necessary; this is apparently common on days in which Mirror M hires new employees, since the normal employees are informed to take the day off during the introduction chapter of Bomberman Classic. In regards to his multiple genetic heritages, Mirror M has the ability to create bombs from his hands of differing varieties, and has the overall appearance of a White Bomberman class of Bomberman. His ability to evolve into higher forms is based off of Agumon's evolution line, with Dragozaur being a parallel to Greymon, Platinum Dragozaur being a parallel to MetalGreymon, and Omega Platinum being a parallel to WarGreymon. Their abilities, on the other hand, much more resemble the Digimon from Veemon's evolutionary line, such as Magnamon, UlforceV-dramon, Imperialdramon, and others. His Dragon Ball Z heritage comes from DNA from both Goku and Vegeta, with a mixture of Frieza, Cell, and Buu's DNA, which is more than likely where Mirror M's personality came from. His five, massive claws are more than likely inherited from Wolverine, since both of their clawed weaponry can hide within their hands at any time, and be unsheathed. Also like Wolverine, some of Mirror M's taints involve flipping the bird to someone with his claws similar to how Wolverine sometimes does. His Star Fox genetic coding isn't much, but it gives him immense knowledge of the Star Fox universe and how their technology works. Although he did not inherit any genetic code from the following few universes, it should be noted he does apparently have some kind of knowledge about the Smash Bros., Code Lyoko, Sword Art Online, Madoka Magica, and several other universes from which Mirror M knows about to a great degree, and the knowledge he has, according to Grandis, is the ability to immediately know how to flawlessly defeat any character from those universes in battles, which is to say whatever genetic coding Mirror M did get from those universes were memory instructions on how to tactically outclass several key characters from those universes. He seems to have the genetic memory of strategies to eliminate Tabuu, X.A.N.A., all NPC bosses in SAO, and every character known to exist in the Madoka Magica universe. Similarly, he has battle strategies to utilize against all of the characters from which formed a vital part in his genetic blueprints as well, as his evolved forms play a role in making sure Mirror M has the power necessary to KO these characters with minimal difficulties. Also to note, prior to meeting Centauri and having a more proper meeting with Grandis, it is believed that Mirror M was behaving on near animalistic instinct the entire time from his own escape from the lab he was born in, until meeting Centauri and claiming her as his mate. Ever since, Mirror M had become truly sapient in mindset, although even Centauri, for all that she allows Mirror M to be like near her, is sometimes awkward about some of Mirror M's advances, mainly because she's afraid of whether or not they could both safely have sex without destroying either each other, or angering their boss Grandis, since Grandis has been keeping a careful eye on Mirror M to the point he resembles an overprotective relative for Centauri. Another note about Mirror M regarding romantic relationships is that he hates "love triangles", and usually if he's ever seeing competition for Centauri's affection, he's outright brutal to the one who dares try to take Centauri from him. Grandis apparently neglects to moderate Mirror M's violent yandere tendencies, since apparently Grandis himself wasn't much different before he gave up on love altogether. Apparently, though, two of Grandis's past relationships had all ended thanks to a third party stealing his date, which is apparently translated over into Mirror M since, in fact, some of Mirror M's personality is a clone of Grandis's own personality genes. Mirror M, after his defeat at the hands of Grandis, was very angered in regards to his emotions, since he was basically stuck on a low tier rank of an alternate Earth (soon revealed to be from the Code Lyoko Verse), in which Mirror M takes up to hiding only to end up engaging in several hostile encounters with Mirror M, but it is made clear that Mirror M's eyes may initially read as a feral being, he outright refuses to attack Aelita and visibly cringes when she enters his line of sight, which allows him to be beaten and restrained by Ulrich and William, with Mirror M deciding to flat out reveal his alien origins and apologizes for his own hostility, since during this entire scenario, Mirror M believes he is still nothing but a killing machine from what he used to be prior to being defeated by Grandis, and requests that he can kindly leave. However, while most of the group is keen on letting Mirror M free, Yumi protests considering she's not too keen on the possible accidents that could occur if Mirror M's uncontrollable temper ends up targeting somebody else, which is what further continues the story of Mirror M's time here. As a special mention, in practically every instance Mirror M does something hostile when he shouldn't, he's always called out on for whatever he does, unless Mirror M has his own reasons for doing what he did (although that can vary depending on the reason he gives in question). Origins How they were obtained and why the genetic samples from the characters used to create Mirror M remains a mystery, but the intention of what to do with them were simplistic to understand; gene splice all of the materials into the most powerful entity to exist. The results were horrifying to say the least, and it led to the destruction of an entire multiverse, with Dogma and Kagubot having bared witness to Mirror M's destructive explosion attack that it used to escape the laboratory it was born in, but neither primordial deity even bothered with Mirror M, and both forces of Good and Evil itself fled from the vicinity Mirror M was located in, giving the impression to witnessing multiverses that whoever or whatever caused the explosion is fully capable of killing off Dogma and Kagubot, which led to Grandis seeking out this monstrosity first so that no other being could acquire it. As implied later by Mirror M himself, the events that led to his own creation were painful even for what standards normally applied for genetic splicing, since Mirror M's DNA came from so many vastly different universes that it was a miracle that each individual gene was able to be compatible into Mirror M's final resulting form. Mirror M, when he was first encountered in the Sword Art Online multiverse, gave just about every major character a good thrashing, using an electrical surge attack from his body during most of his melee combos to fry their brains alive, but the most painful was with Sugou's death, who was not only fried the same way, but send flying clean into orbit. Omnicron, while he was trying to invade this universe, flat out turned and ran at the sight of Mirror M's sudden interruption, as apparently Mirror M is fully capable of killing Omnicron if it so desired to do so. When Kirito attempted to uses his dual swords against Mirror M, the experiment's own psychokinesis completely overwhelmed Kirito's nerves to where he was effectively paralyzed as a statue when Mirror M began trying to wail at Kirito's in-game avatar, only to realize that somebody is giving a supreme status buff to Kirito to keep him alive, which resulted in Mirror M attacking the source of the buff; Grandis. Grandis and Mirror M both fought as their clash brought them both to other multiverses out of sheer accident, and Mirror M's explosion ability left gaping holes in reality of all of the multiverses visited, and Grandis knew very well that if he didn't stop Mirror M's mindless rampage, Dogma would attempt to force the conflict to end on his own. Surely enough, Dogma did indeed show up, but Mirror M immediately changed targets to Dogma, using some kind of transformation to evolve into a higher form as Dogma attacked Mirror M, only to have parts of his arms outright obliterated by Mirror M's omnidirectional blast radius, and even when Kagubot decided to interfere, Kagubot's wings were almost entirely destroyed by Mirror M. It wasn't until Mirror M detected the presence of a "copy" of himself, that Mirror M left both Omnideities alone, and immediately bum rushed the source of the power he detected. Grandis, at Shiramu Inc., finished his surprise for Mirror M, as Mirror M crashed through the window... only to find himself utterly speechless to see his alleged copy is actually a female counterpart to his own level of powers, and he began listening to her beautiful, soothing singing voice and became far less feral in nature from listening to her sing, practically entranced by this female specimen's voice. After a while, Grandis agreed to allow Mirror M to work at Shiramu Inc., so long as he had the ability to claim the female, named Centauri, as his mate. Though Centauri was more civilized than Mirror M was in terms of mindset, Centauri was more than glad to agree to with Mirror M, although given Centauri's completely crazy yet cute personality, Mirror M doesn't know if he regrets claiming her as his or not, but nevertheless, Mirror M is stabilized with the help of her presence, and Mirror M's damages to other universes are undone by Grandis and Ultima repairing the other universes that Mirror M infiltrated when Grandis proved to be more than capable of putting up a fight against Mirror M during their great battle. In his "canon" appearances, Mirror M did not initially have access to his various forms. For starters, he had to scan various other lifeforms with similar body plans and/or powers to what he desired, and thus that is how he created his Phase 2 form, and also the basis for his Phase 3 form as well. However, his canon self does not seem to possess any kind of legal access to Mirror M's Phase 5 form, but by the time said form is even introduced into Bomberman Classic, the main plot-lines involving his canon self had already ended, and thus there existed no need to actually introduce a reason for his Phase 5 form considering how, technically speaking, his canon self is "deceased", even though he himself is still alive for the OOC portions of the comic that continue after said arc takes place, which seems to imply that Grandis had plans for Mirror M to return in the canon plots, but decided against it due to the ongoing issue with Centauri. History Bomberman Classic Aside from his snapping at Kurobon, and his witty remark towards Max after his entire costume got forcefully retconned back into his original design due to his original suit having been damaged, Mirror M is almost dead silent throughout most of the story, and outside of the pilot arc's few exceptions, almost never leaves his post at a pillar in Grandis's office room. In the upcoming page, in a slight off-panel background event, Mirror M quickly disposes of a rampaging Kaiju while Grandis is re-informing the new employees of the rules of what they'll be doing, with Grandis's final note being to not piss off Mirror M. In the second half of the arc, when Bagura arrives late with four robotic Bombermen at his side, Mirror M is a passerby as due to the timing of Bagura's arrival, the Shiramu Inc. employee Ultima is just about to depart for the day, but not before getting into an argument with Bagura that is only interrupted by Mirror M from Grandis's own orders so that the latter can speak with Bagura similar to how he spoke with the four primary protagonists of the comic, and inform Bagura of what his job at Shiramu Inc. will be. After this arc, with a few, rare exceptions, Mirror M is completely stationed at Grandis's pillar where he leans against almost all day. However, he DOES make a brief exit out of the building to send an attacking Kaiju fleeing as Omega Platinum, but this happens (mostly) off-screen and isn't the subject of the page. In a future arc, where the protagonists are facing Bagura, Bagura ends up breaking one of the major rules of Shiramu Inc.; trying to steal and utilize hidden weaponry that Shiramu Inc. owns. As a result, Mirror M arrives and forcefully reclaims the stolen weaponry from Bagura, evolving to his first evolutionary advancement known as "Dragozaur", and completely trashing Bagura's war machine device. However, Mirror M only stays around long enough to ensure Bagura no longer has access to the Shiramu Inc. technology, and thus he doesn't solve the conflict as a whole, and leaves Shirobon and his friends to end Bagura's current plans for evil while Mirror M leaves back to Grandis's office, where an angry Grandis happily awaits Bagura's report for the day... In a later arc, Bagura attempts to get revenge against Mirror M because he believes Mirror M had given him bad luck since losing that piece of tech Bagura had stolen, whereas he has nobody to blame but himself. However, instead of blaming himself, he proceeds to create Dark Force Bomber based off of blood samples of Mirror M from some of Mirror M's more difficult battles, and sends the experiment to abduct Centauri by poisoning her. Since no indication that Bagura sent Dark Force Bomber exists to Mirror M's view, he takes his rage out against Grandis since Dark Force Bomber was a clone of his own DNA, and he was promised no experiments would be done on his own genes, and thus Mirror M and Grandis get into a short-lived brawl where Grandis once again asserts his authority over all of the characters in the comic, and locks up Mirror M for his attack in the medical rooms, since Grandis believes Mirror M will calm himself better in Centauri's presence, leaving Grandis to personally deal with Bagura. At the end of it, Centauri is cured thanks to Grandis, and Dark Force Bomber is personally dismantled by Mirror M while Grandis holds the bastard with his hand. Bagura is on a thin line here for the remainder of the next arc, as this is the second time he's interfered with Shiramu Inc., and if Bagura attempts to steal from them again, Grandis will personally throw him into the Infernal Void where nothing ever survives. Before that even has a chance to happen, Christmas Eve soon comes around the corner, and the arc that plays out is a parody of A Christmas Carol, in which Centauri takes the role of the Ghost of Christmas Past, Grandis taking the role of the Ghost of Christmas Present, and Mirror M taking on a much more vile role as the Ghost of Christmas Future, in which during the entire dream sequence, he attempts numerous times to drag Bagura to the Infernal Void, but Bagura soon founds out the Ghost of Christmas Future in this story ISN'T Mirror M, but actually DARIGUS. However, when the arc ends and Bagura questions Mirror M personally during Bagura's day off, Mirror M insists that neither he nor Darigus were filling the role for the Ghost of Christmas Future, and that somebody else was supposed to fill the role instead of either of them. Mirror M personally thought the entire time that it was his old colleague named Fenrir, the Blake Wolfen Soldier, who nobody had ever seen report into work or even mentioned by name until this particular arc, due to the fact Grandis had always personally believed Fenrir to had been dead LONG before Dogma's awakening 7 trillion years ago, and that nobody can confirm what the hell happened to Fenrir's soul. During Mirror M's first vacation time under Grandis's orders since Mirror M had been neglecting to give himself a break, Mirror M and Centauri both leave for two arcs in which the main heroes have to assume both of their normal roles. Shirobon, Kurobon, and Max team up to fulfill Mirror M's role, whereas Pretty Bomber deals with Centauri's role all on her own. By this point, Grandis shows that he trusts both of them enough to actually leave Shiramu Inc. long enough to take a vacation away from their jobs' primary location. Before this, all of their vacations were simply within range of Shiramu Inc., but that was more because tensions were still incredibly high between Dogma and the entire Ultimorian Universe. In a later arc (although it's existence is revealed as early as Arc 0), Mirror M demonstrates just how lethal it is to be a burglar at Shiramu Inc., and what happens for those who stick around long enough to be the unfortunate victims who have to deal with an out of control Mirror M as he experiments with his own genetics to give him access to his infamous Phase Modes, and here showcases how easily Phase 2 Mirror M can set up quick a dangerous show as a horror genre arc, with Mirror M's "Dragozaur" form being the antagonist of the arc even if Mirror M's true purpose is to simply keep burglars out of the building and not much else. However, it's the unfortunate timing that the burglars stumble upon HIM instead of Shiramu Inc.'s other guards that leads to Mirror M being all brutal and psychotic towards them. Notably, this version of Dragozaur looks different from the version seen in the first arc. Primary differences include sheer size alone, in that the version seen here is MUCH larger than the original debut appearance, and the overall aesthetics of this particular appearance is much more intimidating in design than his original revised concepts for Bomberman Classic. Not only that, but this particular instance of Dragozaur is much more powerful than shown before and after this, to the point he pretty much exceeds Phase 4's power limit while maintaining the overall look of Phase 2. In addition, it's possible that Phase 2's differing looks are a direct result of Mirror M performing inhumane experiments against himself to increase his combat capabilities. Other Crossover Material Mirror M's true origins are to be revealed in a Star Fox comic made by Shiramu-Kuromu in which Mirror M takes the role of a Mewtwo-esque Bio-Weapon engineered by the Venomian Empire and becomes far too powerful to properly control. Despite being a hero in his later appearances, Mirror M is considered the main antagonist of this particular comic. The comic's current working title is "Through the Mirror", and Mirror M's portrayal does pave the path for how he's later portrayed in Neo-Ultimorian Canon. However, in this particular story featuring Mirror M as a main star, there's much, MUCH more about Mirror M's meta-concepts that are explained here that were ultimately abandoned for his Neo Canon incarnation. Not to mention, this is thus far the ONLY role Mirror M has in which his real name will be spoken. In an alternate canon of Bomberman Classic (AKA the actual canon), Mirror M is treated more or less as a flat out villain when he debuts, and actually lacks his transformation abilities. In fact, his abilities are different from his usual fighting style during his temporary time as an antagonist. In an RP called "New Paradox", Mirror M's origins take an alternate route to the corrupting influence that The Burning Legion has on a special scenario that the rest of Shiramu Inc. is forced to be completely absent for. Due to the nature of the RP, it is considered non-canon for Mirror M's overall story. Another story involves Mirror M just after his defeat at the hands of Grandis, and involves Mirror M getting temporarily stranded in the Code Lyoko universe as a result. Mirror M's transition from a villain to hero are meant to be showcased in this story in particular. Bomberman Classic: Defiance Arc Mirror M, due to his emotional connection with Centauri, decided to propose to her, unaware of the emotional train wreck both of them would soon suffer. Centauri, noting the type of ring Mirror M had to propose to her, begins suddenly expositting about some of her past abilities, and offers a spar against Mirror M since she'll finally be powerful enough to match Mirror M in her old form... unaware both of them would battle for a near full week before Centauri seemingly dies of severe fatigue, and Mirror M is sent into despair about her death, to the point he mercilessly thrashed Darigus without provocation, knowing full well if Centauri dies, he'll make sure Darigus suffers til the end of time, something Darigus so heavily believes due to how sudden Mirror M's aggression rose to levels he had never seen before, and does everything he can to prevent Centauri from dying, even when Centauri is trying to commit suicide because of the revelation of what she actually is finally taking hold of her. Mirror M, attempting to comfort her as best as he can, finally realizes the problem to the solution; Dogma, since if wasn't for Dogma having been so overly paranoid of her past self, this never would've happened. With that in mind, Mirror M transforms into Phase 4 (Omega Platinum) and immediately bum rushes the entire Primordial Ocean the moment he leaves orbit from his insane flight speed, to the point the various Angels that try and stop Mirror M are drilled through due to how insanely quick Mirror M is in trying to reach Dogma's location. Upon finding Dogma, Dogma doesn't even try to put up a fight against Mirror M on purpose until Mirror M ends up going so far as to nearly succeed in killing him. When Dogma's self defense instincts kick in, though, it's already too late; Mirror M suddenly and abruptly reveals his originally long dormant Phase 5 Form (Infinity-Grade Dragozaur) and outright kills Dogma in a bright explosion that lights up the entire Primordial Ocean due to how immensely huge Dogma's halo was when it shattered upon the fatal blow. The Winds of Existence, suddenly revealing itself to be the true master of Dogma, is outright impressed by Mirror M's ascension to such an extreme level of power, and considers Mirror M as a replacement for Dogma. Mirror M, disgusted by the idea, flips off the Winds of Existence and tells the entity to simply bring back Dogma and have the bastard stay out of his and Centauri's life if any of them know what is good for them, since otherwise Mirror M threatens he'll do this again if he ultimately has to. The Winds of Existence, legitimately believing Mirror M's intentions, revives Dogma as Mirror M departs in a hurry back to his own homeworld, as the various Angels of the Primordial Ocean now fear Mirror M as he is considered an equal to Alpha was, and nickname him "Omega" in response to Mirror M's sheer rage and power. When Mirror M arrives back at HQ, he finds an awakening Centauri seeking his comfort, having finally settled on her mind that even though she was programmed to love Mirror M, she now truly does love him since now that the programming she originally had was gone, she can now state her own will. Mirror M is simply glad Centauri is healthy again, and calls himself out for his own arrogance, only for Centauri to promise Mirror M that everything will be alright for them now. As Mirror M calms himself, the two of them kiss after Centauri finally answers Mirror M as to whether or not she'll marry him as he originally proposed to her, and later that day, Ultima personally ascends Mirror M and Centauri into a place among the Ultimorian Deities due to both of their histories with Dogma, and the fact given that Mirror M had accomplished what no other being had even dared attempted to do, Mirror M's sheer anger and recklessness came off more as bravery and determination to seek one's own true path rather than letting somebody else decide it for them. After joking thinking about possibly killing the Ultimorian Deities here and now between Mirror M and Centauri, they both agree to the position of Ultimorian Deity status and Grandis is more than relieved to note he no longer has to put either of the two on the Black List after deliberately stalling to make sure the two remained unharmed due to the trauma they had both went through. After a long trip through the comic proving to be more than troublesome for both of them, Mirror M and Centauri's wedding is among the many happy moments that Bomberman Classic ends on. However, while this is the end of the story for Bomberman Classic, the story that Grandis has in mind next will involve a highly vital mission that Grandis and Ultima have come to learn about now that Mirror M and Centauri are both just like them; killing an unidentified AI that is believed to be older than the Neo Ultimorian Era itself. The events that follow lead into the events of The Blue Tri as a direct result, due to Omnicron serving as the final antagonist for that particular series over the other options. The Blue Tri Mirror M is scheduled to appear in Season 3 of The Blue Tri, which also will depict a brief summary of Mirror M's creation in the opening pages of his chapter. Like Tyrannox Mk II, Mirror M completely bypasses Omnicron's 900M phase due to his Omnidirectional Nuke that he can create, which not only destroyed all seven of Omnicron's cores in this phase, but completely rendered an entire planet to mere fragments in the process. However, it was clear from Mirror M's intentions that he had a very valid reason for destroying this particular planet outright when given the chance. Mirror M, although he showcases a Phase 5 Form in Bomberman Classic's last few arcs, doesn't ultimately wind up using it at all until the final confrontation against Omnicron, but is demolished by Omnicron almost immediately before his transformation into Infinity-Grade Dragozaur can properly finish. However, by the time KeraKing arrives in the final most chapter, and all of the Ultimorian Deities had been revived by KeraKing's powers, Mirror M explicitly uses his Phase 5 Form in the final 13 strikes against Omnicron's soul, as Omnicron's body is destroyed by Dogma. Although not depicted in the actual comic's end, there is planned to be a final artwork of Mirror M, Centauri, Darigus, and the other four members of the Trinity Five (Zenith/Darigus Sr., Sophia, Shade, Metal M) all being united together in their final phase forms, as they all gaze into the sunset of what is implied to be their original, true homeworld of origin from many trillions of years ago during Old Ultimoria's existence; the Trinity Era version of Ultimoria. Design Notes Originally, Mirror M started off as a character known as "Marty", and blatantly ripped off Bomberman, DBZ, and later, Digimon. His reign in the Author's mind lasted until 2008, where he was decommissioned in favor of the "first" true OC named "Ghost Raptor", and in term, Xilatealeon and Dragora followed suit. Marty, however, was later brought back when the Author decided to merge the three separate continuities into one singular universe, with each continuity being a different period of time, all of which later expanded upon. When the identity of Marty was killed off, the reason was because too many characters went by the name of Marty that the Author decided to either alter or remove said characters. Currently, the only character to use the name Marty anymore is the main protagonist of the Author's Nuzlocke Series. The Author goes by whatever username he goes by, and Grandis goes by the alternate spelling of Martin when in human form. This Marty was then changed to Mirror M as a result. How Mirror M gained his abilities as he's known for them today depends on whether or not Mirror M is either OOC or In-Character. In his OOC origins, Mirror M's powers were obtained the same way described further up on this same page. In his In-Character origins, Mirror M acquired his transformed states due to genetic infusions with various Charaboms (Pokemon-like creatures from Bomberman), and the robotic or genetic material of past evil Bomberman used by Bagura in an attempt to create the ultimate soldier. Due to some canons depicting Charaboms as having evolution lines, Mirror M acquired more than one form by simply evolving the default form into a higher phase just like a typical Charabom would. Most of Mirror M's genetic DNA on his Charabom half comes from the Charabom known as "Dorako", a Ceratosaurus-like Charabom that gives most of Phase 2 and 3's abilities to Mirror M. Mirror M's robotic half, however, are heavy influences on Phase 3 and 4, to the point Phase 4 looks more like a fully armored version of Phase 1 (default form), but is physically unstable to properly function when Mirror M is treated In-Character. In the Neo Canon, all Bomberman type Ultimorians (Mirror M, Centauri, and Darigus) have an OOC mode (their identities as Ultimorians), and an In-Character mode (their identities as typical Bomberman OCs), and each mode has a differing personality, origin, and ability set from the other. For example, Mirror M is one of the most dreaded Ultimorians when OOC, but when In-Character, he's not that hard to beat (although he is still a Super-Boss type of enemy due to his massive amount of HP). Centauri's characterization and origins are completely different when In-Character, as In-Character, she's basically an actual Goddess, whereas her OOC self is just an overly powerful Angel in ranking. Darigus's differences are minimal, but that's solely because of the fact Darigus lacks most of the odd design choices of Mirror M and Centauri, as Darigus, in both OOC and In-Character, is supposed to be a shapeless wraith of the Infernal Void who takes on the form of whoever is his eternal rival, but in his own rendition instead (as in, more demonic or evil looking than who he copies). In comparison, the villain Chronicle King has two separate designs for his OOC and In-Character mode. In OOC, he's an Imp and not much else. When In-Character, he's an Imp who masquerades (pathetically) as the villain Bowser due to worshiping the guy. Design notes have existed for a Phase 5 Mirror M form for a long time. In the original concepts, when Mirror M was much more blatantly ripping off other media, the design looked a lot like Omegamon of Digimon, who ironically influenced Mirror M having the letter "Omega" reference in either some of his forms or for the name of Phase 4 (Omega Platinum). In the most recent (yet not final) design for Phase 5 Mirror M, called "Infinity-Grade Dragozaur", Mirror M transforms directly from Phase 4 into a more Eastern Dragon variation of Dragozaur mixing in all aspects of Mirror M, giving Mirror M a blond mane, and overall having Mirror M shine a very intense gold to the point Mirror M's only known attack used in this form, against Dogma, caused an explosion so bright that the entirety of the Primordial Ocean was lit up by the impact between Infinity-Grade Dragozaur and Dogma's physical body. To date, Infinity-Grade Dragozaur is currently the only known being who has ever succeeded in killing Dogma, to the point the true nature of Dogma's existence is revealed as a direct consequence, with another consequence being that defying Dogma's strict will is considered a very brave action in the eyes of Ultima, to the point that is the reason why Ultima wanted Mirror M, alongside Centauri, to be promoted to Ultimorian Deities near the end of Bomberman Classic. In The Blue Tri, Mirror M returns in Chapter 38, a bit later than when Centauri makes her debut oddly enough, but the reason for Mirror M being late being that Omnicron had strayed dangerously close to Shiramu Inc.'s HQ and thus Mirror M stayed behind to aid in keeping Omnicron from finding the location. In Chapter 38, Mirror M doesn't utilize Phase 5, but instead sticks to Phase 4. Apparently, according to Chimera's "thoughts" in this chapter, Chimera and Mirror M apparently had some... unusual history with each other... Mirror M, alongside Darigus's father known as Zenith, is among a group of five Bomberman OCs with Digimon-like aspects known as the group called "The Trinity Five". Each of them were based off of a specific Digimon in regards to how each of them got their powers; Mirror M is specifically based off of Imperialdramon Paladin Mode, whereas Zenith is based specifically off of Lucemon Satan Mode. Centauri, due to being separate from Sophia of the Trinity Five, has Ofanimon as a basis for her powers, whereas Sophia focuses more on Holydramon. The other two are based off of MetalGarurumon (Shade) and ShineGreymon (Metal M), but the latter two (currently) do not have access to any kind of transformation. In addition, Sophia no longer has access to her transformed mode either. Only Mirror M, Darigus (Zenith's son), and Centauri have access to any kind of transformation in the current time. Trivia *Mirror M shares the record with Kerason and KeraMaster for the oldest characters from which the author has created, but for obvious reasons, it wasn't until a more outlandish backstory as to why Mirror M looks the way he does and have the powers he has came to be that allowed Mirror M to properly appear in any actual series made by the author. *Mirror M's designs as Platinum Dragozaur kept frequently changing between a clawed hand, a gun hand, until finally a sword hand as the final design. *Mirror M's origins can be interpreted as a reference to both Mewtwo and Chimeramon. Chimeramon was a genetic fusion of many different Digimon to create it, similar to how Mugendramon is a more technological version of Chimeramon. In regards to his similarity to Mewtwo, both Mewtwo and Mirror M left a complete wreck of the original location they were cloned to life at, and were never seen again until the main protagonist of their own plot lines encountered them and battled them, where they joined the protagonist's side immediately afterwards (Potentially for Mewtwo's case, though). * It is unknown which traits from Goku and Vegeta Mirror M inherited from both of them from his own cloning. *When evolving into a higher form, Mirror M uses the same roll call as Plio Kenson for transformations, in which he will announce the name of the form and say the phrase "Charge Up!" immediately afterwards, as follows: *Mirror M's official art features him in a slightly more detailed version of his Bomberman Classic design. In other words, his eyes actually have much more detail to them, but are drawn just as they are in his Bomberman Classic appearance because this particular depiction looked better, so future appearances will depict him with the same eyes seen on his official art. *Mirror M, Grandis, and one other character used to all share the same name as "Marty" in their true forms. However, to lessen who had the name, Mirror M's name was changed to it's current form, Grandis's name became the name of both the individual and the armor, and the third Marty had his name unchanged. *Mirror M's canon self actually doesn't speak and has a different personality altogether from his non-canon self seen in the introduction of Bomberman Classic. *Although it's never used as such, Omega Platinum's "HYPER CANNON" attachment is capable of completely disintegrating a target if a finisher summon type of attack is used against him. *Similar to the lines above, Phase 5 Mirror M has a command to transform into that form. However, since Phase 4 is required as the current form to utilize it, the command is as follows: *While most of Mirror M's Phase Forms are either based on the Greymon line or the Imperialdramon line, Phase 5 Mirror M is based specifically off of Fanglongmon in regards to sheer power alone, in addition to the overall motif even though Infinity-Grade Dragozaur isn't entirely gold in color like Fanglongmon, and is much more serpent-like as an Eastern Dragon based design. Due to such, Phase 5 incorporates elements from Fanglongmon and the Pokemon Rayquaza, which in turn makes Phase 5 a reference to a Rayquaza expy Charabom from which Dragozaur is distantly related to, and is revered as a Deity from the ancient past. *The version of Dragozaur seen in the latest pic is not going to be how Dragozaur's look in Bomberman Classic is going to look... permanently, that is... Gallery Mirror M Concept Art.png|All four of Mirror M's forms. Dragozaur (Phase 2 Mirror M).png|Revised Dragozaur (Phase 2 Mirror M Transformation). Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Heroic Psychopath Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes by Type Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:Webcomic Heroes Category:Heroes with Super-Strength Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:On & off heroes Category:Fanfiction Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Living Heroes Category:Anti-Hero Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Heroes by Power Category:Heroes by personality Category:In Love Heroes Category:Married Heroes Category:Gods/Deities Category:Eldritch Abomination Category:Shiramu-Kuromu Characters Category:Fighter Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Heroic Bastards Category:Martial Artists Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Bombers Category:Dinosaurs Category:Improved Heroes Category:Friendly Rival Category:Rivals Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Depowered Heroes Category:Villains who turn in the good side Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Elementals Category:Soldiers Category:Superheroes Category:Pilots Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Wizards Category:Protagonists Category:Big Good Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Engineers Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Crossbow Users Category:Fighters Category:Possessed Object Category:Mature